


We Are All Fools In Love

by Peppermint_Pages



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben is a little clueless, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, FinnPoe rights, Multi, Neighbors, New York City, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rose is a mom friend, Soft Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppermint_Pages/pseuds/Peppermint_Pages
Summary: Rey Kenobi is twenty-one, an English literacy major living with her best friends, when she unsuspectingly sees a neighbour she never knew she had one day in the hallway, and can't seem to get him out of her mind.Ben is twenty-nine,  a self-published author who writes under the pen-name of Kylo Ren. He keeps everyone at arms length, but when a certain brunette flashed into his life in the mere blink of an eye he may have had a slight change of heart.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	We Are All Fools In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hi. 
> 
> This is my first Reylo fic, and my first fanfiction in over four years. So please bare with me, I'm very rusty and in no way am I a professional. I simply love these two cosmic dorks and needed to get some headcanons out of my system. 
> 
> This has not been proof read by anyone other than me, and my half-blind eyes. So any and all mistakes are mine.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the first chapter anyway! Today is also my birthday so take it as a little gift from me to you.

Rey loved rain, ever since she was a child in England, she loved the cold droplets smattering from the sky. She stood in the middle of a busy park just after work, with people bustling around her; newspapers used as pseudo umbrellas, children splashing in any semblance of a puddle they could find- much to their parents’ dismay. Many people hated rain, it was to gloomy, too dull, too much of an inconvenience but Rey didn’t care. Smiling to herself she continued through the park, the hood of her coat still sitting on her shoulders.

It was January in New York; the hustle and bustle of the holiday season was over. Living in such a huge, lively city was a bit of a hellscape during the last two months of the year, you’re packing tourists, frantic gift shoppers, parades, events, and regular everyday goings on in to the last fifty or so days of the year. Nightmare fuel. Regardless, Rey wouldn’t trade it for anything, she loved the life she has made for herself.

Albeit at the beginning it was hard, she had been adopted at fourteen by Benjamin Kenobi, a wonderful, kind-hearted man who while teaching classes at Cambridge, had paid a visit to a group home she had been in at the time; he was doing research for a book about the cognitive development of children in varying home dynamics. She was small, only twelve at the time, but she was a feisty little one- which Kenobi grew fond of during his time there. It had taken a few years for the lengthy process to finish, but soon as it was, she was out of that home and on a flight to New York. Kenobi’s tenure at the university was only for two years before he was due to fly back to continue other research papers and teachings. He was the only family she had, and she will forever be grateful for all he had done for her.

Rey was twenty-one now, and lived in her own apartment, with two of her best friends- Finn and Rose. She visited Kenobi has often as she could, but the old man was never ceasing in his research, no matter how much his age was catching up to him.

Rey was lost in her own thoughts as she meandered her way through the rest of the park and out one of the side entrances to a busy sidewalk. She had grown accustom to the dodging and ducking of trying to navigate through New York, soon enough she found herself walking up the steps to her apartment, entering the foyer, she pressed the button calling the elevator. She glanced down at her phone; she had a few messages in the group chat she shared with her roommates. Finn had a date tonight and was freaking out about what to wear. Rey typed out a quick little response.

_Just wear the grey shirt I got you for Christmas and your leather jacket._

Finn responded quickly,

_Peanut, I can’t find my jacket, I’ve looked everywhere!_

_I’ll be home in a minute, Finn, we’ll find it._

Rey just smiled; Finn was very prone to misplacing things. The elevator opened, and she stepped in. She hadn’t realised while engrossed in her phone that someone had joined her waiting at the bank of the elevator. She cleared her throat, her hand ghosting over the console of floor buttons.

“Which floor?” Rey asked, the man in question seemed to be surprised by her speaking up. He spoke as he entered the elevator. “Oh sorry, sixth floor.”

“Cool, me too, do you live in the building?” Rey queried, as she clicked the button, which sent them on a slow and creaky ascent upwards- the complex hadn’t been renovated in at least twenty years and the elevator was prone to getting stuck every now and again, Rey thankfully had never been the unlucky sod stuck in it, yet that is.

The guy standing across from her was roughly her height, maybe an inch or two taller, he had short curls, a deep, Sunkissed complexion and warm brown eyes. Pretty handsome.

“No, a buddy of mine does, I’m also going on a date with someone- though I think I’m a bit early,” He said nervously, running his hand through his curled tendrils.

“The certain someone doesn’t happen to be named Finn, are they?” Rey asked amused. 

“Yeah, actually. How’d you know? I’m Poe by the way.” Poe extended a hand to Rey, which Rey returned introducing herself.

“Finn is one of my roommates, and I’m Rey,” Of course this guy was here to see Finn, just his type.

Before either could say anything else the elevator stopped, arriving at their floor. Poe suddenly seemed to grow more anxious, casting a nervous look at Rey, she just huffed out a light laugh and motioned for Poe to follow her.

Upon opening the door to her apartment, she could hear Rose trying to quell Finn’s overdramatic hysterics, amused Rey turned to Poe. “I think it’d be best if you hung out here for a second while I go get him,”

Poe just nodded in response; Rey turned around giving Poe a small smile of encouragement before shutting the door softly.

Rey quickly removed her jacket, placing it in the closet next to the door, unsurprisingly Finn’s leather jacket lay in a pool on the floor in the closet. Picking it up and giving it a bit of a shake, Rey draped it over her arm and strode through her apartment, across the living room, and down the hallway; following the laughs of Rose and the petulant complaints from Finn. Walking into Finn’s room, Rey held up his jacket with a smug glint in her eye. “Looking for this?” Rey laughed.

“Oh, thank god, peanut, I love you!” Finn scrambled out from his closet, his clothes covering any and all surfaces. He grabbed the jacket and gave Rey a quick peck on the cheek. “He’ll be here any minute, what would I do without you? Rose was too busy laughing at me to help,” Finn threw a playful scowl towards Rose; who just stuck her tongue out at him.

“Well your hysterics are quite hilarious, sue me,” Rose snickered, plopping herself on his bed beside Beebe- their beloved ginger cat who was curled into one of Finn’s hoodies, purring contently.

“Well I think you better throw that jacket on and get going now, because your date is in the hall waiting on you,” Finn’s face dropped, rushing around his room grabbing cologne, his wallet, keys and various other things before composing himself and turning to his roommates.

“Do I look alright?” Finn asked, gesturing at himself. Feeling relieved when Rey and Rose give him enthusiastic hoots of appreciation.

“Come on you bag of nerves, you can’t keep him waiting any longer,” Rey dragged him by the arm out of the bedroom and through the apartment until they stood at the door. Rey opened it, Finn apprehensively peeking out of the door behind her. Poe was there, only he wasn’t alone.

The door opening had clearly alerted the two who seemed to be in friendly conversation, Poe turned around smiling brightly, seeming more confident that he had a few moments ago, and Finn nearly keeled over. The poor guy was already a goner. Rey was much more enticed with the person standing beside Poe, he was at least 6 feet tall, widely built with long dark locks of hair settling just on top of his shoulders. He was turned sideways so Rey couldn’t quite make out his face. Poe excused himself from his friend with a pat on the shoulder, who cast a short glace at Rey, his deep brown eyes catching hers, before hastily turning into the apartment next to hers before shutting the door behind him. 

Rey didn’t even notice that Finn and Poe had left until Rose came to the door, finding Rey by herself staring down the hall lost in thought.

“Rey? Rey!” Rose shook Rey’s shoulder pulling her back to reality. “Are you okay? You look like a little out of it,”

Rey blinked twice and cleared her throat before turning to her friend, “Yeah, I’m fine, just daydreaming I guess.”

Rose just rolled her eyes fondly, “Well can you daydream inside the apartment? Beebe is going to get out, and we both know how much of a nightmare it is to get that little fur ball back inside. Also get changed, I didn’t realise you were soaked through the skin.” Rey just hummed in response, walking back into the apartment and shutting the door once again behind her.

Rey rambled into her bedroom, closed the door and began undressing. The jacket she’d been wearing hadn’t done much to keep her dry, though what was to be expected when she kept her hood down the entire time. Her grey ribbed shirt was practically clinging to every curve of her figure, removing the shirt and bra underneath, she grabbed a towel that had been hanging from the back of her bedroom door, she began patting herself dry. She removed the rest of her clothes and patted dry accordingly, she didn’t much feel like having a shower right now so that would have to do. Grabbing some leggings and a shirt from her closet, Rey changed and climbed on to her bed. Pulling her well-loved copy of Sense and Sensibility off her bedside table, she began skimming through it casually. She could pretty much recite it front to back at this stage. Finn had kindly given it to her as a birthday present a few years ago.

Rey moved into this apartment six months ago with her best friends, they’d all just graduated from NYU, Rey and Finn majoring in English literature, and Rose majoring in law. Rey and Finn had hit it off pretty much at their first class, bonding over their mutual love of Jane Austen and Oscar Wilde. Rose came into the picture when they met at a Halloween party off campus in a student’s apartment. She was stood in the kitchen, her eyes as big as saucers as two, very drunk, people were going at it like rabbits. Finn noticed and caught her attention, asking her to join him and Rey. The rest was history, they had been inseparable since. Finn and Rose were pretty much all the friends Rey had, save for a few co-workers, and Rose’s sister Paige. Rey had never really had any friends growing up, so even having the handful she had now was very important to her.

Placing the book back on the table, Rey’s mind trickled back to the man she had seen in the hallway, she’d never seen him before that was for sure, he was definitely hard to miss. A goliath of a man. She had met a few of her neighbours before, there were eight apartments in total on their floor; Maz in 601, Mitika in 603, and Chewie in 606. She had a sneaky suspicion there was something going on between Maz and Chewie, Maz could make him blush at the snap of her fingers, it was kind of adorable. Being in and out of the building a lot with work and meeting with Kenobi when she could, Rey never thought to seek any of her other neighbours.

Rolling out of bed, Rey went in search of Rose, maybe she knew who this guy was. Upon opening her door, she was met with the incessant meowing of Beebe, he began circling her legs, probably wanting some food.

“Before you even try to feed him, I literally just gave him food ten minutes ago,” Rose called down to them from the living room.

“She’s too quick for you, buddy.” Rey smiled, leaning down to scoop him into her arms. She padded down the hallway joining Rose on the couch. “He’ll try anything to get more food out of us,”

“You would swear we never fed you, little monster,” Rose admonished the fur ball curled up in Rey’s arms. Rey hummed in agreement. Putting Beebe down on the couch, Rey turned to Rose.

“Rose, do you know who the guy is that lives next door?” Rey asked, pulling one of the throw pillows onto her lap.

“You mean Chewie? Of course,” Rose responded, confused.

“No not Chewie, I mean 608, I seen Finn’s date talking to him earlier. I’d never seen him around the building before.” Rey corrected; she was trying her best not to sound over-interested because Rose was a stickler for teasing her over just about anyone. Poor Mitaka almost had a heart attack the first time he’d been over in their apartment with all of the joking.

“Oh, that’s tall, dark, and brooding. He was here before we moved in. I’ve seen him in the elevator a few times, he’s very quiet. I’ve tried talking to him a few times, but he isn’t exactly a conversationalist as far as I can tell, or maybe he just didn’t like me. I don’t know.” Rose said, so they had been neighbours for six months and Rey hadn’t even known about his existence, to be fair, the guy did seem to be skittish as soon as they peeked their head out the apartment. Maybe he was trying to avoid them on purpose.

“Weird, I didn’t even know that apartment was filled, it’s always so quiet. Maybe he isn’t home a lot.” Rey mused, not really understanding why she was so enthralled by this random stranger.

“Who knows, anyway, you want to order take out tonight?” Asked Rose, picking her phone off the coffee table.

“Is that even a question? Of course, I’m practically wasting away.” Rey said dramatically, they decided on getting Thai and opened a bottle of wine to share between the two of them.

Rey crawled into bed sometime after midnight, curling herself under her blanket. And for the first time since moving into her apartment, she could hear feint music coming from inside 608. It was slow and accompanied by no lyrics, but it was almost soothing. Not before long, she had begun to drift off; the music lulling her to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> *Hides behind hands* God it's so weird to post stuff again, I hope you guys liked it, or even found it half-decent lol.  
> I'll try not to take too long between updates but ya girl has got to work too so we'll see, I'll try to be somewhat regular in uploads. 
> 
> Anywhooo, thank you for reading!


End file.
